1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a bulldozer.
2. Background Information
There are bulldozers which have an HST (Hydro Static Transmission) system. The HST system has a hydraulic pump and a hydraulic motor. The hydraulic motor for traveling is driven in the HST system using hydraulic fluid which is discharged from the hydraulic pump. The bulldozer travels due to this. Accordingly, the hydraulic pump and the hydraulic motor are connected by a hydraulic fluid tube in the HST system. The hydraulic fluid flows between the hydraulic pump and the hydraulic motor via the hydraulic fluid tube.
On the other hand, the bulldozer has a vehicle body frame as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-507144. The vehicle body frame has a right side frame, a left side frame, a base plate, and a cross member. The base plate is disposed to span across between the left and right side frames. The cross member is disposed so as to protrude upward from the base plate and is disposed to span across between the left and right side frames.